


Moments

by jarsen80



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Caring Jensen Ackles, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Felching, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jared loved Jensen's song, Jealous Jared, Jensen's hair sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Jared Padalecki, Possessive Jensen Ackles, Rimming, Rough Sex, Snowballing, There are feels too, Top Jensen, Worried Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarsen80/pseuds/jarsen80
Summary: His boy is beautiful as the sun. If only he could see what Jensen sees in him.





	1. Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> Based very loosely on what happened in a very emotional scene of Prophet and the Loss. Jared and Jensen talked about this difficult scene at a convention this year and I couldn't help writing about it

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"¿Honey? I'm home."

 

Jensen left the keys in the little bowl Shep made in kindergarten for his last birthday. It was an amorphous thing with all the colors of the rainbow and his small digits printed throughout the clay. It came with a drawing of the whole family (including chickens and rabbits) that was still stuck with magnets on the fridge door along with the other abstract art works from the rest of their children. For Jensen it was one of the best gifts.

 

The entrance hall remained silent. There wasn't the usual Jared voice filled the air with a  _ 'I'm Here !!' _ or a  _ 'How did it go?' _ The living room was in shadows, nobody even bothered to turn on the lights.

 

He knew then that what happened on the set not ended yet for Jay.  After the  _ 'Cut!' _ shouted by the director, the endless hug was broken. Jensen respected what the kid requested to him between hiccups. He wanted to be alone for a while. Jared was out first and he stayed working a little longer.  By the time he got back to the trailer, Jared was gone. A brief  _ 'I'm fine, I'll wait 4 u at home' _ on his cell phone was the only thing he knew about him after that difficult scene.

 

Jensen was really worried and he wasn't overreacting. Jared had never had that kind of trouble with a dialogue. For a moment he thought that horrendous monster from a few years back showed its ugly face again and that terrified him. He didn't know how to fight against something that held his beautiful boy with invisible chains. It was frightening to know that Jared was suffering and he couldn't do anything about it. As much as Jay and his own therapist told him that in reality none of this was his fault and that he has done so much by just being there for Jared, Jensen felt helpless facing that monster. His therapy had helped heal wounds and set aside the guilt. Still, that did not take away that fear with cold fingers that made him difficult to breathe every time he saw Jared like that.

 

"Babe?"

 

Jensen walked from the living room to the bedroom in a rush. His soul returned to his body when he saw, between shadows, a bulge stirring among the blankets.

 

_ Jared was here. _

 

Jensen released the air that he kept contained in his lungs, who knows how long, and felt lightheaded for a moment.

 

_ 'Ok...Inhale ... one ... two ... three ... exhale'. _

 

Jensen reached the bed doing that breathing exercises recommended by his psychologist. He didn't turn on the dim light of the night lamp, though what he most wanted was to see his boy's face. He simply moved closer and gently stroked that bundle hidden under blankets.

 

He heard a sob and his heart contracted painfully.

 

"Sweetheart… I'm here."

 

In two seconds, he took off his jeans and Dean Winchester's coat and slipped between the sheets until he snuggled up beside him. Jared's body trembled with muted weeping. Jensen pulled him to himself, making his partner's stiff body change position.

 

If Jared was going to cry, he would make sure to let him do it on his chest.

 

Jensen didn't say anything or tried to ask him to calm down. He let him shed tears as much as he wanted, just kissed the top of his head, stroking his hair.

 

_ 'Crying is good, Jensen. When your body can't carry any longer the weight, crying is an escape valve. Cry all you want.' _

 

Jensen felt his cheeks wet.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He woke up with a familiar weight on his chest. The woody aroma of Jared's cologne flooded his lungs. Jensen opened his eyes and the mop of brown hair rose and fell in front of him with each breath that gave his rib cage.

 

Jared was still sleeping. Poor little fella, he was exhausted.

 

He didn't want to wake him up but nature was calling. The blonde moved under him as gently as possible and looked for a pillow to replace his chest. However, none of this had any effect. Jared woke up barely raising his head. His eyes were swollen from crying for so long. It's doesn't matter, on Jensen's eyes he looked charming with that sleepy face, the messy hair and that dry drool stuck to his chin.

 

"Good morning, love." Jensen's mouth was dry and his voice was scratchy from sleeping on his back. "I'm going to the bathroom. D'you wanna get up for breakfast?"

 

Jared nodded slightly, taking off from him, rubbing his eyes.

 

It was a good sign.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Two cups of coffee and those pancakes with cream and raspberry jam that Jared liked so much were already smoking on the kitchen counter. The brunette was sitting in one of the chairs watching Jensen put the last plate on the table.

 

He still didn't open his mouth since last night.

 

They had breakfast in silence, accompanied by the soft sound of background music. The television in the living room in front of them was on, but only to make a little noise.

 

"Wanna talk about it, sweetheart?"

 

Jared shook his head, as if it were Tom or JJ after a specially horrible nightmare. His mouth was full of cream and Jensen couldn't help but smile.

 

He would always be his boy.

 

"Ok, honey, but at least tell me, was it something you ate?"

 

The brunette denied again.

 

Jensen let a minute pass between them.

 

"... was it…something happened at home ... while I wasn't there?"

 

Jensen always wanted to know everything that was happening between the members of his family, so he always asked for reports about it while he wasn't there. The girls already knew about his little ocd, Danneel often called him 'Control Freak'. He couldn't help it. His family was his most precious treasure and, yeah, he was a fucking overprotective bastard, so what?

 

Jared denied again.

 

Jensen sighed. If there was something that he possess, it was patience and with Jared, he always had to exercise it.

 

"Ok Jay. But at some point we should talk about it, y'know that babe?"

 

Jared looked at him for a moment and, this time, he nodded.

 

Jensen would give him time to talk.

 

The day went by without any fuss. The usual calls, the girls from Austin and some member of the team finalizing details for the next scene. Jensen was catching up with his mails and business affairs in Austin when he heard Jared answering a call in their bedroom. By the monosyllabic answers coming from Jared, it wasn't a pleasant conversation. Jensen closed his laptop, hearing the dialogue. It was wrong to listen other people's conversations but, at this point in his life, he simply couldn't change his bad habits. It was something that, being himself a reserved guy, came too easy to do.

 

"No." Jared's voice sounded stiff maybe it was caused by his accumulated fatigue. "Ok, then, I'll call you. Bye"

 

The man sighed and Jensen couldn't stop his reaction, almost a reflect movement. He left the laptop at the coffee table and go to the room.  He found Jared sitting on the bed facing the window, his elbows resting on his knee and his fingers crossed between his legs, looking down.

 

He looked tired ... worn.

 

Jensen came over, sitting next to him. Jared looked at him sideways with a grimace that pretended to be a smile.

 

"She was my agent's assistant. The CW upfronts party is in May but insists on fixing the details now."

 

Jared clicked his tongue, rubbing his face. Jensen stroked his back in circular motions.

 

"I sucked last night on the set".

 

"It's not like that Jay, it was great. You captured Sam Winchester's anguish perfectly."

 

Jared snorted.

 

"It was lame, Ackles, don't tell me that shit was good acting. Told you before, it was like having a bad dream, living a fucking nightmare, man. I knew the words… I felt like, literally… like I had a stroke, the fuckings words wouldn't come out of my mouth." He got up to look at the view they had of Vancouver from their bedroom's balcony. "In all my years in this business I never ever ..." Jared's voice broke, turned to look at him with a cloud of emotions dulling his beautiful eyes. "Something like that never happened to me before, I'm supposed to be a fucking professional, you know, and for the first time in my life I didn't feel it, Jensen ... What if it happens again? What if I ..."

 

Jensen couldn't help it, jumped up from his spot and went straight to his lover to hug him. He couldn't see him so helpless. For a moment he thought maybe they were recreating that hug he gave him in the last shot. A Dean hugging his Sam.

 

"Sweetheart... do you remember what we promised?" Jensen felt his throat ache from holding the lump growing in his traquea. "We promised that we'd stay on the court as long as we felt it was our game, and when we felt that it wasn't like that anymore, we'd retire ... Jared, d'you feel that?"

 

Jared's crying intensified and Jensen felt the tears trickle from his eyes.

 

"Use your words, love."

 

"But I feel like I'm failing everyone, Jack ... all the people ... Jensen, I don't want to disappoint them ... so many depend on us and I ..."

 

"Jared," Jensen's voice came out hoarse and trembling. He took his partner by the face. "Don't you think we've given enough already? Our children, our lives ... everything has stages in this life, ours with the show is already running out and everyone is sensing them. No one could reproach anything to us, man. There's no reason to do it, and if someone ... dares just think that you ... I ... I'll personally break their fucking face! "

 

Jared smiled through tears, this was one of his sincere and warm smiles. His dimples peeked out like the sun after a storm. His eyes were the rainbow of his soul.

 

"Would you defend my honor, Ackles?" Jared used his bad English accent, making the green-eyed man smile.

 

Jensen puffed up his chest and was about to open his mouth. But Jared was faster. A soft kiss on the lips and it was automatic, anything Jensen planned to say was evaporated from his mind.

 

The kiss ended too quickly for the taste of the blonde-haired Texan. Jared closed his eyes, resting his forehead against his.

 

"When?"

 

A smug smirk, so typical of Dean Winchester, appeared on Jensen's face.

 

"Set the date, sweetheart. I set the terms."

 

Jared opened his eyes surprised.

 

"We'll do it? For real?"

 

Jensen dried a tear on his cheek, taking an excuse to keep touching his boy's face.

 

"Jay, what always say to you? If you jump, I jump, Rose. But if we do, we'll do it our way, darling."

 

Jared gave him a playful slap on the shoulder.

 

"And you would paint me like one of your French girls, Jack? I don't think Eric wants to make a final chapter full of incestuous subtext, Jen."

 

They both looked at each other for a second and then laughed.

 

"What do you think Jay? I bet Eric would want to add all the ideas he can from his wincest fics that he has written and he got hidden somewhere."

 

Jared chuckled in his arms.

 

"It's a shame that this won't be on HBO because I'm sure they would receive his most bizarre ideas with open arms. Kinky fuckers."

 

"Yes, it's a shame that viewers miss a close-up of my ass ... or yours." Jensen took his lover by the waist drawing caresses on the naked skin exposed there. Blood bubbled inside him.  "Now that I think about it, I'm grateful that we're not on HBO. I'd never let you get filmed your naked ass so that a hundred of fans will jerk off with that sight." The green eyes shone dangerously.  "Won't happen while I can avoid it."

 

Jared rolled his eyes, but immediately squealed when he felt Jensen's hands slip into his sweatpants, massaging his ass cheeks.

 

"What do you say, babe ..." Jensen took a look at the large king size bed.  "Would you like to recreate a wincest scene right now?"

 

Jared's eyes flashed wickedly.

 

Jensen wasn't stupid. Last night fiasco was still floating in his boy's mind, he already knew that.  Jared was like a dog with a bone when it came to finding mistakes in himself. But at least for now, he wanted to distract him from his inner monsters.  He wanted to see him relaxed. Take him out of that dark corner.

 

Jensen also knew that his body could be more eloquent than his tongue.  He could speak with his kisses and his hands, tracing the skin of his lover with caresses. His arms could say  _ I love you, I need you, I protect you _ in ways that his words could not. His love was expressed with his body and his soul.

 

And Jared could understand his language.

 

The barriers of the clothes disappeared on the sheets, with the morning light giving full on the image of his naked boy moaning his name. Jensen tasted the salt of his sweat on his pecs.

 

His boy is beautiful as the sun. If only he could see what Jensen sees in him.

 

"C'mon on sweetheart, let me in"

 

Prepping him is a pagan ritual. His long legs open for him. Like a god asking for a sacrifice. How far he would go for him?

 

A whisper in his ear, like a pray.

 

"'Till death for you, my love." 

 

His fingers sink into Jared delicately, as if it were his first time. Jensen watches him between his legs and kisses the bone of his hip. Jared bites his lip, letting himself be, letting himself be adored by his priest.

 

His boy is divine. If only he could see the aura he's pouring.

 

"You're perfect, Jared and you're mine. Unique and mine."

 

His boy nods and takes his face in his huge hands to kiss him.

 

A needy kiss. As if he clung to Jensen to not to fall.

 

_ 'If you jump, I jump." _

 

He asks permission with his eyes. Ebullient green eyes observing the multicolored ones. Jared strokes his chin.

 

"Your eyes, Jensen…. Your eyes…"

 

The blonde sinks into him, taking his mouth again.

 

A deep kiss, full of agitated breaths and moaning.

 

_ I will never let you fall. _

 

_ Making love. Make him feel love. _ That was Jensen's mission. With each thrust of his hip and with each touch of their bodies, he affirmed his love for him.

 

If only his boy could feel everything his heart feels at that moment for him. Everything Jared makes him feel.

 

"I love you, Jensen…."

 

His cheeks flushed, his fox-shaped eyes blurred in tears, his brown hair tousled. It was a vision when he reached his orgasm. Jensen masturbating him, while Jared's legs tangled on his hips so he wouldn't leave inside him.

 

Jensen smiled.

 

As if there was a better place to be than between Jared's warm thighs.

 

Jensen's orgasm took him by surprise. A full speed train that hit him head on. He took three thrusts and spilled inside Jared, moaning his name.

 

A minute passed before he realized he was crushing Jared with his weight. His fingers drew circles lazily on his backs and his long legs were still tangled at his hip. He tried to move but Jared grabbed him against him, making a little noise in complaint.

 

"No. Stay a little longer, I like your weight against me."

 

Jensen kissed his shoulder. His cock was still nesting inside Jared and apparently he had no intention of letting him go.  Maybe his naughty boy planned to keep him there until he gets hard again and ready for a second round. He wasn't going to complain. He shifted his hips and Jared let out a growl full of pleasure.

 

"I love you, sweetheart."

 

Jared slapped him on the shoulder and his laughter filled the air.

 

"Cheesy, Ackles."

 

"Sorry, Jay, but there are no refunds. the Ackles package comes with cheesiness and sappy country songs, batteries are not included."

 

Jared laughed again and this time he felt his loud laughter reverberate in his heart.

 

"And I wouldn't want you in any other way, sweet Jen ... I love you just the way you are."

 

Jensen rubbed his face on his lover's shoulder, drawing a smile on his lips.  He kissed the skin near his armpit, Jared giggled. The blond loved tickle him there with his beard.

 

"Now who's the cheesy one, sweetheart?"

 

Jared slapped his ass.

 

"Dork."

 

Jensen bit the skin of his neck and Jared moaned with laughter.

 

"Ready for the second round, Texan boy?"

 

Jared's eyes widened, dark with desire. Biting his lips, he nodded, squeezing his legs around Jensen's waist. 

 

God, Jensen would never get enough of this man.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Bacchante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cw upfronts, a post event party and Jared realizing he's a bacchante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the kinkiest dirty porn I've ever written.  
> (Sorry for the grammar mistakes)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jared looked for the umpteenth time at his image in the mirror and shook his head. He looked like an idiot, he didn't like to wear suits. This one in particular, stuck to his unflattering areas like a second skin, making them the center of attention. He watched his slim calves protruding, like two toothpicks trying to keep his gargantuan body upright. Why tight pants were trendy? What would he give for one of his baggy jeans now!

 

"Stop overheating that little head of yours with weird ideas. You look amazing."

 

Jensen gave him an appreciative look from head to toe, as he adjusted the collar of his navy blue jacket.

 

Jared rolled his eyes.

 

"Says the guy who looks like a model from a fucking runway no matter what he wears."

 

The younger one wasn't blind, Jensen looked fabulous in that checkered blue suit. The first time he saw the outfit he thought it was ridiculous, but on that handsome specimen of a man, that outfit seemed to come from a fashion show.  Jensen did a risky choice and he outstanding it, like always.

 

While him…

 

"Jared".

 

The older man tone was almost reprimand. Jensen took him by the chin and made him look into his eyes. An adrenaline rush made butterflies flutter in Jared's stomach. That inflection in his voice made him remember what they had done a couple of nights ago. He could still feel the taste of cum and sweat on the tip of his tongue.

 

"You look amazing, Jay, these pants fits you like a glove. Your jacket suits you, adjusting where it have to: Here," Jensen grabbed him by the biceps, squeezing his flesh as if he were a potter and Jared were clay between his fingers.  "And here." Now his hands clung to his lover waist, caressing him possessively. His predatory gaze rested on the younger man with a flash of desire, a smirk on his lips saying more than any word. "Honey, you're a 10/10 and everyone at that party is going to want a piece of this." His hands traveled the length Jared's torso to reach his neck. Two buttons unbuttoned, exposing some chest hair,  Jensen's fingers tangled in them in circular motions. Obscure green orbs locked on his eyes again. "Everyone will want to but nobody will be able to."

 

Jared swallowed. Nobody ever made him feel that way. So wanted and loved… so desired.

 

"C'mon, sweetheart, stop thinking so much, lets go," Jensen took him by the hand and went to the exit of their room.  Their suv was waiting to take them to the CW event. It would be the last upfront they would do. Fifteen seasons. Fifteen years next to the man who made him feel …

 

Jared smiled at him, squeezing his hand, as if he were a teenager going to his prom night. A dimple was deeper than the other one.  Jensen kissed the smaller of them, carrying one of his unruly strands behind Jared's ear.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They had not even spent fifteen minutes on the red carpet and Jared almost choked on tears.

 

_ Good one, Padalecki. _

 

The reporter didn't want to be rude or anything, but the question... ah!  that question.

 

"When you think of saying goodbye to your character in general, what about him do you think you'll miss much?"

 

The tiny woman, smiling almost maniacally, holding the microphone in front of him, waiting for his answer. Jared swallows, feels his sweaty hands.

 

_ Shit. _

 

"Geez… you're getting me going".

 

"I'm sorry!"

 

"No, it's all right!"  Jared takes a step back, away from the journalist. This person asked a question so simple but at the same time so difficult to answer. He tries not to look her in the eyes because he knows that at the moment he does that, he'll start to shed tears and he won't stop until he cries like a baby.

 

Jared thinks a second. Fifteen years. Sam

 

In a second, he forgets where he is.

 

_ Almost all your adult life. You don't know anything other than Sam and Dean, Vancouver, the set, the whole team. Co-workers, friends who are gone. Your family. The trailer next to yours. The first time you kissed Jensen was in that trailer.  Jensen. His nervous giggle and his shy look. His freckles hid behind his blush. A secret. Your fears and your doubts, your struggle to keep going. The first time someone used the word depression related to you. And you felt the floor opened under you. _

 

_ And Jensen… sweet, wonderful Jensen was always there. He didn't leave your side, he never left you aside ... he never thought you were a burden even though you thought about it many times, like Sam often thought about it.... _

 

"I feel like I'll never really say goodbye to him, you know?..."

 

Jared's voice trembles and he can't add anything else. He feels that if he opens his mouth again, he'll let go a whimper and it would be really shameful that, in a red carpet event, a 6,4' guy started to sob like a little girl.

 

The journalist is moved, Jared can hear her little gasp and the  _ 'aaaawww' _ but he just nods. His eyes begin to itch and it's not time to start crying. He twists his mouth to compose himself and then he gives her a slightly smile, moving away from her.

 

Two minutes later,  Jensen re-appears at his side, and looks at him out of the corner of his eye.

 

"You Ok there?"

 

Jensen is like a hawk. He could see him trying to contain his tears from several feet away. He nods and slaps the older man on his shoulder with one of his big paws. In reality, Jared really wants to be able to hold him and say, _ 'Take me my hand, I don't like being here, can we go?' _

 

But this is supposed to be the place where they should be.

 

Jensen doesn't need Jared to vocalize his worries, he already puts his hand on his lower back and they pose for a couple more photos.  It's his way of saying  _ 'I'm here, I won't leave you'. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Don't get it wrong: Jared likes parties. After all he's a social butterfly, mixing with people and making new friends is his jam. The party offered by the network that night was the perfect place to meet new people and _ 'make connections, Jared, don't forget' _ , the words of his manager echoed in his head. An excellent opportunity to do business too.

 

And therein lies the problem. In this party there were too many fake smiles and few familiar faces. It was enough for Jared to walk around the bar looking for a couple of drinks to feel the atmosphere. New shows and actors are there to show off like peacocks, disputing the attention from the big bosses of the CW.

 

He let out a sigh. This was what he would least miss once the show ended. The ass kissers. The bosses doing a dick measuring contest, slapping each other on the back and hiding a stab behind each congratulation, drugs in the restrooms and the masks. Hollywood's vanity at its best.

 

A world that is blurred and soulless.

 

Shaking his head, the brown-haired Texan left with two drinks to where Jensen was. Poor thing, he left him there, dealing with a shrill producer who kept chattering about a show he was trying to sell. He owed him this drink and a good excuse to get the hell out of there.

 

However, it was another sight that he found when he returned.

 

The nervous little man had already retired.  Instead, there was a chatty young man with jet-black hair and a beautiful white smile, who seemed to be too excited for having  Jensen's attention. And there his man, smiling in return, listening attentively whatever that kid was babbling. His emerald eyes were focused on his interlocutor and he could see how the boy stirred on his seat. A mixture of delight and nervousness that Jared knew all too well.

 

Jensen always had that effect on others.

 

Batting the thick black eyelashes that framed his beautiful almond eyes, the young man gave a giggle and ducked his face for something that Jensen said with his silky and deep voice. That was the last straw.

 

No cockslut was going to flirt Jensen in his presence.

 

He walked the few feet that distanced him from their table with ease and resolution, strutting his six-four feet, flipping his silky hair back and puffing his chest, almost bursting out of the seams of his white button down shirt.

 

"Here you are!" he exclaimed. His eyes locked on Jensen, pretending he hadn't noticed the boy sitting in front of him. "I brought you champagne, Moet Chandon." Jensen smiled at him, focusing his attention wholly and solely on him.  Jared almost preened, he was pure dimples and coquettishness. That boy could be all naked in front of his man that he wouldn't pay attention, with Jared being around.

 

Well yeah, he was an attention whore, he blames Jensen for that.

 

Jared left the drinks on the table. Immediately he took a chair and sat next to Jensen, bringing his body unnecessarily close to his partner. He could smell the scent of his favorite cologne. The green eyed man didn't seem bothered not even a little bit by his blatant invasion of personal space.

 

"Uff, it's fucking suffocating here, Jen, you told me it wouldn't be that hot!"

 

Jared fanned himself with his hands, stretching his meaty neck, knowing that Jensen was laser focused on every drop of sweat running down his throat until they were lost under his shirt.

 

Ackles and his strange fixation with bodily fluids. It never failed. Sweat, spit ...  cum, everything was like an aphrodisiac for that kinky fucker. A shit-eating grin was plastered on Jared's lips, further narrowing the distance between them to whisper something - kiss him - on his ear. At the last moment, his multicolored eyes fell on the boy sitting in front of them as a bystander.

 

"Oh sorry!" giggling, tilting his head and blinking, a well studied surprise gesture drawn on Jared's face. "I didn't see you!" He looked at Jensen accusingly. "Ackles!" Jared gave a playful pat on his lover chest, who only seemed to have eyes for him at that moment. "You didn't introduce me to your new _ 'little friend',  _ you silly".

 

It was like to break a spell on Jensen. Those piercing green eyes, focused like a laser on Jared just a second ago, were turned into an emerald sea, calm and serene. He blinked, clearing his throat.

 

"Yeah, well ... this is Lenny ..."

 

"Leo." The twink corrected.  Jared chuckled a little.

 

"Right, Leo... he's a model and he started to take acting class ."

 

"Seriously?"  Jared exuded enthusiasm. "That's great! And tell me  _ Leo _ , are you a method actor? What do you think on Stanislavski and Strasberg? Many say they're practically the same, personally I think ..."

 

"Geez ... look at the time, I'm sure my friends are looking for me."

 

The pretty boy,  _ Leo _ , nervously looked at the time on his toy watch.  Jared felt sorry for him. For a moment, he was almost about to give him the one he was wearing… almost.

 

"I really should go, nice to meet you guys, really." The young model got up from the table and looked at the green eyed man. "Jensen, I'll remember what you said, thank you."

 

Jared clenched his jaw, trying not to lose the fake smile on his lips.

 

Jensen nodded at him saying goodbye. It was obvious that he had no idea that this twink had been looking to get into his pants.

 

Jesus,  Jensen was sometimes so... Jensen.

 

The model walked away, leaving them both alone at the table. There was a silence while Jensen drank some of his champagne, oblivious about the storm of emotions in his mind.

 

Damn it, if he didn't appreciate Jensen so much, Jared would give him a kiss that would leave his knees shaking, there in front of everyone ... on the other hand, because Jared appreciated him way too fucking much, he's gonna kiss him anyway. Fuck everyone.

 

Two seconds after Jensen took off his lips from the glass, Jared took him by the collar of his black shirt, crashing his lips with Jensen's mouth in a demanding kiss.

 

"I need to go to the restroom," he purred, sneaking his hands under Jensen's coat, touching his warm torso over the clothes with lust in his ever changing eyes. "Come with me?"

 

He needed to blow off some steam. He needed Jensen.. Right now.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Five minutes later they were in a cubicle that was too small for both of them, tongue wrestling while the clothes flew here and there.

 

Jared ended up facing the wall,  Jensen opening his ass cheeks. The cold air of the bathroom hitting his warm flesh. Jensen's hot breath touching Jared's entrance. His puckered hole quivering with anticipation.  Jared bit his lip when he felt Jensen's beard brushing against his soft skin. He pushed his ass further back looking for more contact, grabbing his cheeks to separate them even more.

 

Damn, he was a shameless whore waiting for a good fuck. 

 

"You know, at some point, you'll have to tell me what happened out there to get you all worked up like that, right sweetheart?"

 

Jared muttering a yes. Whatever just …

 

"Shit!.. Jensen!"

 

The blond mouthing his perineum, his tongue ghosting his hole. His beard scraping his sensitive skin down there.  Jared moves again backwards, rubbing his ass without shame against his lover face. He loves the burn, Jensen's beard hitching his thighs.

 

He craves,  _ oh he craves so much. _

 

Jensen nods between his cheeks, sinking further his face between them. Giving him a spanking with his free hand, his devilish tongue rimming his fluttering asshole. Jared squeaked.

 

"Holy shit!..."

 

He groaned when Jensen pushed his tongue passing the tight muscle, fucking his hole. Wet, sticky sound of suction flooded into the bathroom along with Jared's moans.

 

"Fuuuck, Jen!… right there… oh my god!"

 

Jensen was eating Jared's ass with total self-confidence in a seedy bathroom, wearing that expensive designer checkered blue suit, in this a party full of uptight people. If this wasn't love, Jared didn't know then what the hell it was.

 

Maybe he could be a socially absent-minded piscis, but Jensen could read him like a book when was about sex. Jared was looking for a rough fuck and Jensen was giving it to him. He could feel his tongue sink into his entrance as two fingers began to dilate him.

 

That fucking shitty little model boy would never know what it was like to have Jensen Ackles eating him as a starving man.

 

Finally, what he was waiting since he saw Jensen with that twink at that table. The blond's breath tickling the back of his neck, one hand clutched at his waist while the other one opens his ass, his cockhead barely nudging his entrance, as if he was playing with Jared's desire.

 

"What are you waiting for?"  Jared is on the verge of begging for Jensen's cock, "Get it in me."

 

Jensen - that fucker- laughs hoarsely behind him.  Jared moans offering his ass like a bitch in heat. A hard spank, he was sure his skin was red and branded with Jensen's open palm.

 

"First, you should tell me what made you so horny, boy. I'm sure I wasn't all over you to get you all turned on. Hell, I wasn't even playing footsies with you while we were with Misha."

 

Jensen wasn't going to let this one go, right?

 

Jared groaned frustrated, pushing his hips. He wanted to get fucked, was it too much to ask?

 

"C'mon babe, tell me."

 

Jared cursed under his breath.

 

"All right!" He looked at the tiles looking for the words so he wouldn't sound like a desperate and jealous idiot. "That _ Leo _ didn't want just your advice, Ackles, he wanted to ride your cock like a rodeo ... Now, can we continue with the program? Your dick in my ass, a quickie before going to see the producers, you know?"

 

Jared shrieked when he felt Jensen's bite on the juncture of his nape and neck.

 

"Are you jealous, love? As if I would want another ass than yours, Padalecki."  Jensen buried his cock with a single thrust, whispering in his ear with that silky, hoarse voice. His entrance tightened around the intrusion. The muscles of his ring stretching, adjusting to Jensen's thickness. Thick and meaty, Jared could make a map without looking at the throbbing veins of that cock that was pushed unceremoniously in him. He rolled his eyes, moaning softly.

 

"Did you think I was gonna fuck the first slut were in front of me in this shitty party? There's no twink in this place that makes me get a hard on as you, love. You looked at me and I had to restrain myself from bend you over the table and fucking you in front of everyone."

 

He bit his lip to keep from moaning louder.  Jensen was buried deep in him, his balls hitting his entrance.  Jared searched frantically with his hands until he could touch them. He rubbed them, while he tightened his inner muscles around Jensen's cock. The blond cursed under his breath.

 

"No one?"

 

"No one".

 

He can't help it, he's a greedy bitch. Jared felt his chest swell with pride. All his insecurities dissipating. No one could drive Jensen crazy like he does. Jensen's cock was hard pulsing inside him while Jared was still stroking his balls.

 

"C'mon, Jack...harder, babe!"

 

Jensen supported all his weight in Jared's back, squeezed him further against the tile wall. He started to pound him, holding him by his waist, setting a fast and brutal rhythm. The tile cold surface against one side of his face, his heart drumming like a crazy.  Jared could feel his jack-rabbit pulse in his ears. Jensen penetrating him again and again.

 

_ Jensen is Jared's only. _

 

Shit … He wouldn't last much longer. As he could,  Jared took his dick dangling between his legs. He was jacking off frantically, when Jensen shifted his hips, his cock hit his prostate, pressing that point that made him twist of pleasure.

 

" Yeah, fuck... there, harder!!" he panted and Jensen rammed him again, fucking him hard. "No one, Ackles!! Only me!!"

 

"Only you, Jay".

 

Jared spread his legs wider, feeling his incoming orgasm hitting him like a train, giving more access to his lover.  Jensen kept slamming his hips against him, his cock digging its way into his tight cavity.

 

"Yeah, fuck… Cum for me, bitch!"

 

Jared screamed, enjoying too much Jensen's bossy tone. His member twitched between his fingers, he jacked off twice, spurting his seed all over the wall. His inner muscles clenched around Jensen, he just needed do that to take the blond to the edge. Jared's shaking legs barely kept him standing, he didn't put up any resistance while  Jensen was mindless rutting against him, releasing his warm load inside him.

 

The cubicle fell into silence for a moment. Only a faucet soft dripping and their agitated breaths.

 

Jensen pulled back and off making a wet noise. Jared gasped, his legs almost giving up, coltish moves, trying to keep himself standing, but before he could even protest, he heard Jensen fall to his knees.

 

"So hot". Jensen's voice muffled against his cheek. Spreading his ass, the green eyes man sunk his tongue back into him.

 

"Oh fuck, Ackles… you're gonna kill me".

 

Jensen snorted against his ass. His mouth was busy sucking his hole, his tongue picking up his own cumshot. Jared moaned, opening his cheeks to give him space.  Jensen's beard scraping deliciously against the soft skin between his thighs.

 

Jared was barely conscious now, he was sitting on the top of the toilet, facing the wall. He didn't know how Jensen could manhandled him to place him there. The blond was still sucking his ass. He could feel his tongue moving inside him. The over stimulation caused muscle spasms in his thighs and Jared moaned for Jensen give him respite. But he didn't stop, buried between his cheeks with pleasure, licking any fluid from his entrance.  Jared came dry, rubbing his ass against Jensen's face and crying his name.

 

When Jensen decided that the area was clean enough, he got up, tilting Jared's face in one motion. He took him by the neck, pulling his hair and kissed him.  Jared opened his mouth letting him feed him with his cum. He tasted the musky salty-bitter mix in his mouth, swallowing it. Then, the older man gave him one last chaste kiss on the lips, wiping the remnants of saliva and cum that dripped down to his beard with the multicolored silk handkerchief that was in his pocket.

 

Jensen looked so sinful and dirty. A rich and decadent god. A god of lust. The Bacchus god and Jared was his most fervent worshipper.

 

"I'm your bacchante, Jen." He slurred, still orgasm drunk.  Jensen bursted a laughter that echoed in the bathroom.

 

"Yeah, Jay whatever you say, buddy."

 

He clapped his shoulder and kissed the top of his head.

 

"We don't wanna go to meet Jim and the rest, looking like a mess, right? Up, Jay let me help you".

 

Jared nodded, letting Jensen help him up. They needed to fix their outfits before their meeting with the producers.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


If Jim or the rest of the big bosses noticed the hickey on Jared's neck, their disarranged shirts, their messy hair or Jensen's unusual wet beard, they didn't say anything about it. After all; They were already used to the 'activities' of the two Texans actors.

 

Already inside their suv, Jared smiled when he noted a set suspicious spots adorning  Jensen's black shirt. It didn't matter anymore, now he was only focused on the blowjob he would give him, as a big thank you, for the awesome sex and, well, for being Jensen.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Morning Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen having a glorious morning in Dallas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, sorry for my grammar mistakes

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Now our dreams are comin' true _

_ Through the good times and the bad _

_ Yeah, I'll be standin' there by you _

 

_ And, baby, you're all that I want _

_ When you're lyin' here in my arms _

_ I'm findin' it hard to believe _

_ We're in heaven _

 

_ And love is all that I need _

_ And I found it there in your heart _

_ It isn't too hard to see _

_ We're in heaven, heaven _

 

_ Bryan Adams - Heaven _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The first thing he felt was something warm and wet wrapped on his cock, then a distinct sound of suction reached his ears. Jensen was having one of those dreams, no doubt. The feeling that something was wrapped around his dickhead, playing with the cleft, took him out completely of his semi-conscious state. He woke up listening to his own gasps, twisting the sheets with his hands.

 

He raised his head and his view couldn't be sexier.

 

Jared was smiling at him with a mischievous gleam in his eyes, his lips sealed around the head of his cock and one of his big paws was jacking him off.

 

"Good morning, sleepyhead ," Jared said when he took his mouth off his cock making a soft 'pop!'. His hand was jerking him off without haste, twisting his wrist, moving up and down along his dick.

 

"...Jay?"

 

Jensen wanted to be more articulate, but mornings were not his forte. He needed caffeine in his system to connect two coherent words without growling.

 

"Heya rockstar. Still can't believe you sang that song, Jen."

 

Jared released his member just when he was firm and ready. Jensen growled, frowning, was barely awake, and his mind were only focused on the fact that his partner had stopped giving him pleasure. He was going to protest about it, but his mind went blank again when Jared settled naked astride him. Without taking off the multicolored gaze of his, he grabbed Jensen's cock behind him and guided him to his entrance.

 

"So big ..." he purred licking his lips, shining with saliva and precum. Without further ado, Jared impaled himself on Jensen's cock all the way to the base.

 

The older man closed his eyes tight, gripping with all his might the wrinkled sheets. His pulse stuttering as he exhaled a groan.

 

"Shit ..." his voice was all rasped out as result that he forced his vocal cords last night. Jensen's mind was barely aware that he had given a mini concert.

 

"That song! ... Jack, do you realize what you did? ... Ah ... ah … so amazing… so risky..."

 

Jared went down and up supporting all his weight on his knees, riding his cock with parsimony, as if he wanted to feel every muscle burn, stretching around Jensen, looking for the angle would hit full on his prostate.

 

"Like that, Jen… ah… yes… give it to me, babe… mmhmm…"

 

His boy was for sure a sight for sore eyes. His eyes wide open, darkening in lust, letting scape a moan almost gutural from his throat, his flushed cheeks were tinted apple red, breathing heavily, his messy hair falling in waves over his broad shoulders. A magnificent beast, Jensen's beast. It looks almost dangerous but not for Jensen, never for him.

 

The green eyed man knows that Jared. So wild and so powerful. He stared at that burning look so many times.

 

He finally found the point he was looking for. 

 

With lively interest, the younger man accelerated his pace, without getting Jensen's dick out of himself, just humping. The blond's hips moved of their own accord, following Jared's staccato, seeking to sink deeper into him.

 

Jared bit his lip, threw his head back, using his chest as a support and swinging with more intensity, leaning on his knees parapeted on each side of Jensen's waist. Pleasure was drawn on his face. Rosy cheeks, sweat running down his forehead, narrowed eyes and gasps interspersed between curses.

 

He knew his boy was almost there.

 

Jensen took him by his narrow waist to help him.  He stabbed the soles of his feet in the bed, to reach deeper inside him and began to fuck him vehemently. Jared kept riding his cock like he was in a rodeo.

 

_ You can get the boy out from Texas but you can't get Texas out from the boy. _

 

Jared's inner muscles clamped around his throbbing cock. At this rhythm, Jensen would cum in any moment. He groaned and buried his cock to the hilt with a single thrust. Jared's legs loosened, and his sway became erratic, barely moving over him. Using his feet planted on the bed as a lever, Jensen turned the tables on his favor. Now he was on top of Jared, who was still muttering profanities between groans. He took one of his long legs and ran it over his shoulder.

 

Thank God for Jared's flexibility, who could contort in that way.

 

Jensen lashed out, sinking between his legs. Jared squealed banging his head against the headboard with every lunge.

 

This would end fast and dirty.

 

Jared sobbed between pleading. He wanted to cum ... and then Jensen saw the reason he still couldn't do it.

 

Jensen smiled and his dark green eyes landed on the cockring he had given to Jared for their last anniversary. It looked innocent there, shining in the nest of brown pubic hair like a delicate gem. A titanium and gold ring. Jared's cock engorged to the point that the stealth was digging into his flesh.

 

"Fucking shit, babe". He touched the cockring almost reverently, Jared's reddened cock trembled at his touch.

 

"Pleease, Jen!".

 

The blond looked up.

 

"What, sweetheart?"

 

The smile that was drawn on his lips could only be described as vicious and perverse. He loved how Jared could give himself to him, to the point of using cockrings or butt plugs just to satisfy his wanton appetite for control… it wasn't that Jared didn't enjoy being a voluntary victim of those dark urges anyway.

 

"I wanna cum please, love."

 

Hearing Jared talk to him like that was a drug too addictive for Jensen. He closed his eyes feeling the rush of adrenaline in his blood.

 

He could do _anything_ _to_ Jared. And yet, there he was, staring Jensen like that, crystal-clear look full of trust. 

 

_ Jensen could do anything to keep Jared  looking at him that way the rest of their life. _

 

He took the cockring that was strangling Jared's dick and gently removed it. His boy sobbed gratefully. Jensen just needed to penetrate him once more. Jared's hot load squirted over his belly.

 

Jensen could feel his channel contracting around him, stimulating his impending orgasm. Three more thrusts and spilled into Jared, pushing his hips continuously, until he pumped the last drop inside his tight hole.

  
  
  
  


There were few things that could get Jensen knocked out to the point of leaving him groggy, one of those was sex. This time wouldn't be the exception.

 

"...and then, we're gonna go to shopping watches… Ok?"

 

Jensen nodded, narrowing his eyes, not paying attention to whatever Jared was babbling, stretching in bed like a lazy cat.  At that time he could invite him on a tour of hell and he would have accepted in a blink. 

 

Unlike him, Jared used the afterglow in a variety of ways: to take a nap, to sing (generally, an awful tribute of Britney Spears greatest hits. Apparently,  _ Toxic  _ or  _ Womanizer _ were an appropriate repertoire after a good fuck, obviously according to Jared), philosophizing about nonsenses (that time he babbled about cosmic plants was epic) or as in this case, chatting out of control, making plans for the rest of the day, energized after he gets well fucked.

 

For Jensen, the whole thing was simple: after a copious amounts of booty sex, just laying in bed and lazing around sounded like plan. And that plan never changed, whether it's morning, afternoon or night. He was like a clock with that.

 

Speaking of clocks... had he just agreed to go to one of his obsessive watches hunts with Jared?

 

"...hum… Jared?..."

 

"Mmhmmm?"

 

The boy looked at him with an almost beatified smile.

 

That was another thing.

 

After fucking, Jared always looked as if he had just reached nirvana, as if all the secrets of the fucking universe had been revealed to him or something. Apparently, he just finished taking a shower (when did he get out of bed?) And now he was struggling to get into a pair of jeans with his skin still wet.  Jensen licked his lips.

 

_ Focus Ackles. Later you'll find out whether or not he's using that black buttplug you saw him pack for this trip to Dallas. _

 

"D'you said something 'bout watches?"

 

"Oh yeah," Jared's dimples highlighted with special emphasis on that  _ yeah _ .  "Ackles, we're going to shopping after this convention. I saw a couple of watches I wanna have. You promised me."

 

Jensen cursed against the pillow.

 

Jared and his fucking mind games. That was play dirty. Jensen would have accepted anything after fucking his pretty tight ass that way.

 

"No, no. No pouting, buddy. You said yes, now accept the consequences. Besides, I want to buy something for Mom and Dad and your parents too, Jen. It's been a while since we made a trip all together."

 

Jared put on a dark gray shirt that fit outrageously into his muscles. Hell, at least Jensen couldn't complain about the view.

 

"Mhmm".

 

Jared was right. Jared's parents and his own parents came to spend time with them and yes, a gift was a nice touch.

 

"And your sis?"

 

"I don't think she comes with us, she went shopping with a friend. But Meg will be there for the dinner together."

 

Jensen remembered the schedule, dinner with dad and mom and in-laws. Meg and a couple of friends. Today would be a busy day.

 

"Aaand?"

 

Jensen looked at him with a frown. He agreed to do something else while fucking Jared?

 

The other man turned his eyes with his hand resting on his waist.

 

"It's time, you silly. Are you not coming to the panel with me?"

 

"Shit!!!"

 

Jensen went out to the bathroom as if hellhounds were behind his heels.

 

"Why you didn't tell me??"

 

His deep voice was stentorian in the emptiness of the bathroom.

 

Jared giggled as he approached the lintel of the bathroom door to watch amused as Jensen got into the shower.

 

"What is time it?"

 

"The time for you to take a quick shower and put on those tight pants I saw in your suitcase last night, Ackles."

 

"Jerk".

 

"But you love me like that. You're a bigger jerk than I, then."

 

"Pffft I just like your ass, Padalecki."

 

"I'm offended, you objectify me… I just love your thick cock, Jack."

 

Jensen threw the damp towel he just used on his face. He was sure that he had set a new guinness record in quick showers. Jared made a gesture of disgust, removing the offensive wet garment off him. The older man spotted the jeans. There was no time for boxers briefs.

 

"Commando. Wild, Ackles."

 

"Shut up and tell me which one you like more" Jensen turned around, spreading two shirts in front of Jared, who watched both clothes carefully.

 

"This one brings out your eyes and those thick arms you got." Jared's eyes shone wickedly watching his tense biceps. The older man bit his lower lip slightly, knowing that his boy was tempting the devil. Jensen's cock was beginning to show interest in his barely concealed invitation.

 

_ Later, Jensen, focus. _

 

It took him a second to put that shirt chosen by Jared. They were already on their way to the elevator when the younger man got dumbfounded watching his face.

 

"What?"

 

"Your hair, Jen." His long fingers were running through his short dark blond hair with such delicacy that Jensen almost purred like a cat.

 

The soft  _ clink! _ from the elevator doors opening pulled him out of his trance. Both entered to the cubicle. Jared kept fixing his messy hair with the diligence of a mother. Without any hair product, his hair surely looked matted and fluffy, like he was fresh out of bed. He didn't have Jared's luck and that fabulous silky shine manly mane of his, Jensen needed to tame his short hair to keep it in place. Without hair gel he probably like a fluffy duckling.

 

_ Oh god, the Lion King and The fluffy duckling.  _

 

Sounds like an awful Disney movie that his daughter would love to watch over and over again.

 

"None of your fangirls will doubt that you were in bed until the last moment, Jack."

 

"And who's fault, honey?" Jensen began to walk forward, cornering his partner against one of the elevator walls.

 

Jared shrugged, pretending innocence. His smile didn't help in his case.

 

"I just wanted to thank you for the song last night, Mr. Ackles." Jared winked, running his long arms around his neck, pouting. Their lips connected, a warm and calm kiss, savoring the moment.

 

As soon as it started, it ended. Jensen rested his hands on his sunflower-eyed boy's waist.

 

"You really liked it," He said, trying to hide his self-conscious behind a sultry smile that it was a Dean Winchester trademark. Jensen couldn't help feeling those anxious butterflies in his belly. It was something stupid he knew, but he couldn't help it. He loved to sing but insecurities still eaten his mind. That song by Bryan Adams had chosen it especially for his lover, it was a surprise. He hadn't heard it until Jensen sang it on stage.

 

Jared's eyes were reading him like a book. A soft smile brushed his lips when he understood what Jensen was trying to say on his own awkward way.

 

"A lot, already told ya last night, babe" a light kiss in the center of his mouth. "I told you a while ago while I was riding your cock and I tell you now", a kiss on the corner of his lips. "You were amazing, love." A kiss in the other corner. "Never hide that beautiful voice you have, never." A kiss on the nose tip and a pat on his butt.

 

If there was any concern hovering in Jensen's mind, it vanished like morning mist.

 

The green-eyed man nodded, he would never stop expressing what he felt for Jared. With a song, with a touch, with a look.

 

And for the fangirls, well, let them think what they want about that song or his fluffy hair. The morning sex was worth their late arrival to the panel.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
